A scanner typically includes a scanning unit configured to scan an image on a document, and an automatic document feeder configured to automatically supply one or more documents loaded on a loading support to the scanning unit to perform scanning of the document at high speed.
The automatic document feeder can include a sensing unit that senses or detects whether a document has been supplied to the scanning unit. The sensing unit can be of a touch type, for example. The sensing unit can include a lever and a sensor. The lever can be disposed on a document transportation path leading to the scanning unit such that the lever rotates to different positions according to whether the lever makes contact or not with the document. The sensor can sense the position of the lever.
When a document jams while passing through the lever and the user pulls the document in a direction opposite to the direction in which the document is transported within the scanner to eject the document, the lever may also move in the ejecting direction. In such an instance, the document may be torn and damaged by the lever as the user tries to remove the jammed document from the scanner.
The automatic document feeder can include a cover disposed on a main body of the scanner that can easily open and close to make the ejection of the jammed document convenient. Moreover, a separate sensor from the one described above can be provided to sense the opening and closing of the cover.